Nani No Kibō GaNai Toki Wa
by Koneko.Chan84
Summary: Qui pouvait imaginer qu'une simple personne tranquille, puisse devenir la personne la plus importante pour la personne qu'il desteste lui même le plus? résume pourris' mais jetez y peut etre un p'tit cou d'oeil   '
1. Pourquoi?

**Titre **: Souvenir, Douleurs, Amour ?

**Auteur **: ammy84

**Couple **: HaouxJaden

**Rating **: (K+), T et M a venir

**Manga **: Yu Gi Oh Gx

**Disclamer **: Aucun personne ne m'appartiennes, ni la serie, rien en faite x)

**Genre **: Romance/Tragedy ?/Hurt.

* * *

><p><span>Pourquoi <span>?

Cela va faire combien de temps, combien de temps était-il enfermé dans ce château, dans cette cellule ? Lui même Jaden Yuki ne le savait pas, ne le savait plus. Il avait cessait de compter déjà depuis plusieurs mois.

Oui, déjà depuis plus de 8 mois, son village fut envahie par l'armée du Roi. Roi? Était-ce le bon mot pour le désigner, c'était plutôt un monstre. Cet homme avait déjà ôté des centaines de vies pour son propre plaisir.

Lors de l'invasion du village de Kamiki, Jaden fut le seul survivant ou du moins il pensait l'être, mais personne n'en n'était vraiment sur avec ce carnage qu'il y a eu. Le jeune homme âgé de seulement 16 ans était la seul personne pour qui Haou, seigneur du Royaume, a peut être eu de la pitié quand il l'a vu à coté de ses parents, qui eux étaient déjà mort. Et alors que Jaden pensait qu'il allait être tué à son tour, le Roi avait décidé de l'enfermer sans que personne ne sache pourquoi ou lieu de le tuer comme les autres.

Le pauvre enfant fut orphelin en l'espace de quelque seconde, sans qu'il n'est pu comprendre quoique ce soit.

Mais maintenant il était là, _shika,_ dans cette pièce sombre, dans le château que lui même ne voulait jamais voir ou même approcher.

Tout les jours une personne venait lui apporter quelque chose a manger ou du moins lui jeter comme une vulgaire bête dans un zoo. Mais Jaden le manger, dans l'espoir qu'un jour il soit libre, à l'extérieur de nouveau avec ses amis, comme Jesse, une personne qui pour lui était son meilleur ami ou même plus. Le prisonnier savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui mais jamais il n'avait pu lui avouer. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait toujours pas. Est-ce que c'était a cause qu'ils étaient tous deux des hommes, ou alors il avait peur d'être rejeter du fait que peut être Jesse ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Il était triste de ne lui avoir rien révéler avant qu'il meurt. Mais était t-il vraiment mort ?Maintenant, Jaden garder toujours en lui un espoir de le revoir, de finalement tout lui dire

. Mais pour le moment, il était là, seul, personne ne venait le voir, pour ne serait-ce lui donner des réponses sur le fait de pourquoi, lui, il soit toujours en vie, pourquoi Haou l'avait laisser vivre et le laisser enfermer dans cette cellule alors qu'il n'a que 16 ans et qu'il ne pourrait pas servir a grand chose. Jaden voulait des réponses c'est tout, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Il voulait simplement savoir pourquoi « lui » .

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'espère que sa vous à plu, malgré les fautes d'orthographe j'imagine assez fréquente ^^'...Je sais que mes histoires sont assez déprimantes, c'est pas ma faute j'aime bien ça x.x, mais je changerai durant l'histoire (j'espere). Comme ce que j'ai dit dans mon profil, j'accepte tous les commentaires négatif ou positif et aussi des aides qui peut me permettre de m'améliorer =^.^= (je sais qu'il est un peu court mais il y aura pas mal de chapitre puis j'essayerais de rallonger un peu.<strong>

**Je posterai le prochain chapitre assez vite vu qu'il est déjà écrit je pense demain ou ou mercredi enfin durant la semaine. Et désolé pour les personnes qui parlent assez le japonais, si les mots que j'écris en cette langue est faux, je commence à peine alors j'utilise mon ami le traducteur:x merci a ceux qui me corrige xD j'en aurai bien besoin je pense =D (Quant au rating M on verra plus tard car pour le moment c'est pas trop l'occasion mais sa viendra ave_c _**_**l'aide de ma fidèle Vampire histerik qui se reconnaitra =p **** 3**_

**Maintenant,** _**Jikaï**_

* * *

><p><strong>Traduction JaponaisFrançais :**

_**Shika = **_**Seul**

_**Jikaï = **_**A la prochaine**


	2. Premières Douleurs, Derniers Espoirs

**Titre **: Souvenir, Douleurs, Amour ?

**Auteur **: ammy84

**Couple **: HaouxJaden

**Rating **: T (M à venir ^^)

**Manga **: Yu Gi Oh Gx

**Disclamer **: Aucun personne ne m'appartiennes, ni la série, rien en faite x)

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy ?/Hurt**

* * *

><p><strong>Douleurs et décisions<strong>

Les jours passèrent et Jaden restait là dans cette sombre pièce, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il était là. Il désespérait, ses espoirs de pourvoir de nouveau revoir le ciel bleu, de revoir sa famille, et même Jesse se dissipèrent peu à peu. Alors il criait, il criait nuit et jour jusqu'à épuisement, mais il ne criait pas de douleur, il criait de colère, il tenait plus. Dans cette endroit sombre, ne possédant que des couvertures étalées sur sol dur fait de pierres puis une petite fenêtre laissant passé très peu de rayons de soleil quand il y en avait, chose qui arrivait gère. C'est vrai que dans ce monde, le soleil était rarement présent, Jaden avait l'habitude de ce temps mais maintenant qu'il était là, il s'en rendait un peu plus compte et cela l'attristé.

Il continué son manège, il le pouvais très bien, mais il ne savait pas qu'en criant comme il le faisait, il n'attirait pas seulement les gardes, il attirait également l'attention du Roi, d'Haou, et aussi d'une personne que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas encore.

Il ne s'arrêter pas, il continuer a persister jusqu'à ce qu'un jour quelqu'un pourrait venir le voir, mais pas pour lui donner a manger ou a boire, c'est pour qu'on vienne le chercher, pour lui expliquer ou encore même le libérer. Ou alors le tuer, pour pouvoir enfin en finir avec cette histoire.

Il cria, encore, cria a en perdre la voix, jusqu'à que finalement quelqu'un venu le voir. Différent de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, mais ce n'était pas non plus la personne qu'il désirait. Cet homme ne disait rien, il le regarda quelque instant, puis ouvrit la cellule avec colère pour le prendre violemment par bras et l'emmener ailleurs. Pendant le trajet, Jaden posa des questions, il posa sa question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis quelque mois, il demanda aussi pourquoi on l'emmener que maintenant et s'il allait avoir des réponses, mais rien ne fut rendu, le garde restait silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Il fut mener dans une autre salle aussi sombre que la dernière et en face il le vit, le Roi, portant une grande armure noire, dressé devant lui. Jaden fut mit assis par terre, entouré d'autre soldats et en face d'Haou qui ne disait rien, il restait là sans bouger sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Jusqu'à que le jeune prisonnier reçut un énorme coup dans le dos, un coup de fouet ou un coup, il ne saurait le différencier tellement c'était douloureux. Cette fois il criait car il avait mal, des larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues.

_-« Chinmoku »_. ,entendit-il de la personne en face.

Le regard de Jaden devint sombre, il regardait autours de lui, il regardait la personne qui venait de lui envoyer ce coup, puis son regard se reposa sur le souverain.

-« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? », cria t-il.

-« Ramenez-le et faites le taire sans le tuer. »

-« Revenez! Pourquoi sans me tuer ! S'il vous plaît ! » une phrase auquel il méritait seulement un autre coup dans le dos, puis encore un. Çà ne s'arrêter plus. « Onegaï »! dit-il les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Puis il fut ramener dans sa cellule d'origine. Alors tout ça n'était que pour le punir d'avoir agit ainsi pendant presque 2 jour ? Juste parce qu'il avait crier, on venait le chercher pour le battre alors qu'il venait à peine a ré avoir de l'espoir lorsqu'il vit cet homme l'emmener hors de cette cage ?

Jaden n'en pouvais plus, il était de nouveau seul dans cette pièce cauchemardesque.

C'était décidé !, il ne mangerait plus, ne boirait plus, ne crierait plus, il se laisserait mourir pour enfin en finir avec cette histoire. Il pourra enfin retrouver Jesse, ses amis, sa famille, son village entier décimer par la personne qui venait à l'instant de lui briser totalement son cœur, son âme et tous ses espoirs.

-« Attends-moi Jesse, je vais revenir auprès de toi pour, cette fois rester toujours avec toi » était la seule phrase qu'il sortit avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le second chapitre, toujours pas très gai et toujours assez court (mais je me suis amélioré de quelque phrase ^^' nah?), mais sa va venir normalement. Le chapitre 3 étant écrit et corriger, il sera mis soit dans la semaine, je ne peut pas vous dire quand, (Et vive les éxams Hey 'xD) bref il sera bientôt là. Quand a toi p'tite Vampire, l'action ne sera peut etre pas présent dans cette fic, car j'suis pas très douée en ce niveau là, j'vais essayer mais je ne promet rien il y aura un lemon certe mais action comme tu le pense pas sur je vais voir sinon on se vois(enfin j'espere) dans le 3é chapitre =)<p>

_Jikaï ^^_

Reviews ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Traduction JaponaisFrançais**

_**Chinmoku** : _Silence (« la ferme » quoi ').

_**Onegaï** : _Pitié.


	3. Réalité ou Hallucination ?

**Titre **: Souvenir, Douleurs, Amour ?

**Auteur **: ammy84

**Couple **: HaouxJaden

**Rating **: K+, T(et non toujours pas de changement, et sa baisse mais je vais me rattraper... oui je sais sa fait deja 3 fois que je le dit mais je le pense xD)

**Manga **: Yu Gi Oh Gx

**Disclamer **: Aucun personne ne m'appartiennes, ni la série, rien en faite x)

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy ?/Hurt**

* * *

><p><strong>Réalité ou Hallucination ?<strong>

C'est bon, depuis quelque jours Jaden se laissait mourir peu à peu. Il ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ne criait plus. Il avait perdu tout espoir, pleurant de plus en plus souvent. Il pleurait de colère et de tristesse. La nourriture s'accumulait dans cette cage à fauve. Sur son visage commençait a apparaître la faim qui le rongeait petit à petit. Quand les gardes vit qu'il ne réagissait plus, il le battait encore plus, pour encore plus le désespérer.

1 jours, 2 jours, le troisième commença par un matin sombre, un temps à rester coucher. Mais il aurait tout de même voulu être dehors, qu'il pleuve ou non il voulait y être pour se dire qu'il était libre. Mais maintenant sachant que c'était impossible, il ne voulait qu'une chose : mourir. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, pour pouvoir enfin en finir de cette vie misérable qui passait en ce moment dans cette cellule.

La journée était longue, il voulait savoir quelle heure il était, mais garda le silence. Il ne voulait plus être battu, mais les autres pensaient autrement et continuèrent, comme si ça leur plaisaient, ils en profitaient.

Il s'endormait 5 minutes pour se réveiller, et pour se rendormir encore et encore mais seulement quelque instants, il ne dormait pas des heures, juste quelque minutes.

Mais a son énième réveil, Jaden cru rêver. Il pensait être encore endormis pour pourvoir voir ce qu'il y avait en face de lui. Il se força à bien se réveiller mais c'était vrai, il ne rêver pas.

Il avait souvent eu des hallucinations mais très courte alors que là :

Devant lui, Jesse. ...Comment était-ce possible ? Il le croyait mort, mais il était là devant lui avec le même visage, les même cheveux, le même sourire qu'il le faisait fondre et aussi les même ye... Non, ces yeux là était différents, Jesse avait les yeux saphir alors que lui les avaient orange, orange vif, ce qui lui mit un poignard dans le cœur. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce c'était pas celui qu'il connaissait mais quelqu'un qui y ressemblait vraiment. Beaucoup trop.

Le prisonnier se leva difficilement, s'approcha de cet homme qui le regardait avec un regard peiné. Jaden s'était assis par terre, ses mains accrochées au barreaux de la cellule et l'homme se baissa a sa hauteur et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

Le jeune homme resta surpris mais ne bougea pas, voulait croire que c'était la personne qui l'aimait qui était en face de lui. Son ami ne lui avait jamais parler d'un frère ou quelqu'un de sa famille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, alors qui était-il, bon sang ?

- "Jesse ?", demanda t-il faiblement.

Le plus vieux fit non de la tête et souffla un « Yohan »avant de lui faire un petit sourire dont seul Jesse avait le secret ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.. Les larmes recommencèrent a couler sur les joues de l'autre, puis Yohan se leva, ouvrit sa cellule pour s'approcher de lui. Et se mit accroupi à coté de l'autre.

- "_Watashi ga shinu koto o shitai, to shite kudasai"_, Pleura le plus jeune qui venait de nicher sa tête dans le cou de son « ami », enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait croire.

- "Arrêtes de pleurer, s'il te plait" dit-il d'un ton triste.

Ce Yohan était différent d'Haou, il avait l'air plus gentil, plus soucieux des autres, et Jaden espérait qu'il pourra lui venir en aide. Avec un peu de chance il sais ce qu'il sait passer durant l'attaque de son village, ou alors s'il sait si tout le monde était vraiment morts. Mais il ne se réjouissait pas si vite, il ne peut il y avoir qu'un miracle pour que cela arrive, même si cette personne était le portrait exact de son ami.

Le plus vieux le prit dans ses bras puis le souleva :

-« Viens, il faut que tu manges un peu, et que tu te repose. » lui proposa t-il doucement, pour essayer de le calmer.

Jaden ne voulait pas mais n'avait vraiment plus aucune force pour riposter. Alors il se laissa faire, puis quittèrent tous deux les cellules ensembles.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà le 3 ème chapitre. Je sais sa bouge pas enfin le rating M que j'ai mis sur cette histoire n'est toujours pas présente, mais je vais essayer de le faire dans le 4 mais je doute du lemon enfin vous verrait, je pense qu'il sera asser long( oui je pense... il n'est toujours pas ecrit) on ma dit et merci a cette personne encore de rallonger le chapitre par plus de dialogues, j'ai du mal avec les paroles mais je vais le faire) voilà en tous cas mercii a ce qui suivent et <em>Jikaï ^^ <em>

(PS: : si par miracle ^^' vous aimez mon histoire, je suis en train de rédiger mais toujours pas poster un fic de D-Gray Man [dans les mangas pour ceux qu'il ne connaissant pas] et pour ceux qui connaissent sa sera un Yullen donc encore un Yaoi avec certainement Lemon aussi et sa sera un fic bien plus courte de 3 ou 4 chapitres voilà si vous sa vous interesse bien sur je dirais quand je commencerai a le poster Ciiao' ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Traduction JaponaisFrançais.**

_ Watashi ga shinu koto o shitai, to shite kudasai__ :_ Je veux mourrir, s'il te plait.


	4. Un Sauveur Ou Un Autre Problème ?

**Titre **: Souvenir, Douleurs, Amour ?

**Auteur **: ammy84

**Couple **: HaouxJaden

**Rating **: K+, T(et non toujours pas de changement, et sa baisse mais je vais me rattraper... oui je sais sa fait deja 4 fois que je le dit mais je le pense xD)

**Manga **: Yu Gi Oh Gx

**Disclamer **: Aucun personne ne m'appartiennes, ni la série, rien en faite x)

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy ?/Hurt**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Sauveur Ou Un Nouveau Problème ?<strong>

Yohan mena le jeune garçon qui était dans les ses bras dans une autre pièce, bien plus différentes que celles de précédentes. Çà devais certainement être une chambre. Il avait un grand lit recouvert de plusieurs couvertures et d'oreillers. Elle était magnifique, il y a avait beaucoup plus de luminosité, un papier peint luxueux. Les meubles était fait de bois et de trait d'or. Tout était magnifiques, c'est vrai, mais pourquoi Yohan lui montrait ça ?

Jaden resta ébahi devant cette chambre, il ne disait rien et regarda Yohan d'un air interrogatif :

« La chambre d'ami, si on peut appeler ça comme ça » ria t-il.

Jaden refit le tour de la pièce de ses yeux puis son regard sur reposa sur le plus vieux.

« Qu'est qu'il a ? »

« Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? »

Yohan souria : « c'est parce que sa sera l'endroit où tu resteras caché le temps que je prévienne Haou que tu est là. Sa ne sert a rien que tu restes dans cette cellule stupide à te faire mourir lentement alors qu'il veut que tu vive. »

«_Naze ?_ »

« Çà je te le dirais une fois que tu auras mangé et que tu te seras reposé. Manges ce qu'il y a sur le lit, tu te sentiras mieux après. Et ne te fais pas remarquer,... Haou, ni personne ne sait que tu est là..., ria t-il l'air gêné, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il allait sortir de la chambre, mais Jaden attrapa son bras, la tête baissée, puis enroula ses bras autour de Yohan, sa tête nichée dans son cou. Le bleunet fit de même et posa sa tête sa celle du brun. Il restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à que le plus vieux se détacha :

« Mange et repose toi, je veillerai sur toi. Je parlerai à Haou de ton sujet, je ferai en sorte que tu sois mieux traité qu'avant.

« Pour... »

« Chut, va te reposer, je répondrai à tes questions après » dit-il gentillement.

Jaden fit oui de la tête et s'assit sur le lit une fois que la porte se ferma. Il se retrouva face aux plats qu'il y avait dans les assiettes et aussi un petite pile de vêtements. Il était encore déboussolé par ce qui venait de ce passer. A ce moment là, il se sentait vraiment stupide. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il avait suivit cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il aurait vraiment voulu croire que c'était Jesse.

Et maintenant il était dans cette chambre devant cette nourriture. Que devait-il faire ? Si il mangeait, tout ce qu'il avait subi, la faim, les coups, tout aura servit a rien. Mais sa faim lui tiraillât, puis si ce Yohan pouvait l'aider, alors il y avait peut être une chance. Donc il mangea tout ce qu'il y avait, et cela lui suffisait. Une fois finit, il se changea puis se leva et se mit a la seule fenêtre qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. Le temps était toujours le même, et la nuit commençait à tomber. Aujourd'hui était le seul jour depuis des mois qui c'était passé à peu près bien.

Il avait encore du mal la croire mais c'était vrai et il n'était plus dans cette affreuse cellule. D'un coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Dehors il avait vu le Roi qui rentrait dans le château. Jaden se jeta par terre en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Yohan avait été clair, personne à part lui ne savait qu'il était là, si Haou était au courant avant même que le bleunet ne lui ai dit, que risquerait-il de lui arrivait, que sa soit a lui ou a son « ami » ? Le jeune prisonnier resta quelques minutes sur le sol puis se décida a dormir un peu. Il s'allongea dans les couvertures puis attendu que le sommeil l'emporte jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

><p>N.A. = Bon danc le prochain chapitre je vais essayer de mettre pas un lemon mais un peu plus de rating T je pense qu'il sera bien plus long (oui un air de deja vu ^^' mais cette fois je le pense enfin j'espere) et sinon comme on m'a dit je vais rallonger les dialogues, j'ai deja essayer de faire des dialogues un peu plus souvent donc on verra après et sinon bah merci a ce qui suivent d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ^^' (même si le chapitre reste quand même un peu court).Et maintenant a plus pour le chapitre 5 où va commencer a avoir quelque probleme mais je ne vous dit rien;) et désolé si ce chapitre est arrivé peut etre un peu plus longtemps que prévu mais je trouvait pas d'inspiration<p>

**mais ****c'est fou comme en heure une d'histoire geo on peut ecrire beaucoup de chose ,c'est à cette heure d'ennui mortel a qui je doit la motivation de le faire xD** bref mtn

_**Jikaï ! ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong> Traduction JaponaisFrançais**

**_Naze : _Pourquoi**


	5. Une Rencontre Mal Prévue

**Titre **: Souvenir, Douleurs, Amour ?

**Auteur **: ammy84

**Couple **: HaouxJaden

**Rating **: T (M à venir ^^)

**Manga **: Yu Gi Oh Gx

**Disclamer **: Aucun personne ne m'appartiennes, ni la série, rien en faite x)

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy ?/Hurt**

* * *

><p><strong>Une Rencontre Mal Prévue<strong>

Quand Yohan entra dans la chambre, Jaden était toujours peloté dans les couvertures, entrain de dormir. Le jeune homme souria, il le trouvait tellement mignon comme ça. Il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue. Le regard du bleunet était doux, mais s'attrista quand il repensait à la discussion qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir il y a quelque minutes :

**Flash Back :**

« Qu'est qu'il t'as pris? Cria Haou de colère.

« il était entrain de mourir, il ne mangeait plus, il ne faisait plus rien. Si je l'ai sauvé c'est pour toi tu sais ? »

« Pour moi ? Tu le sors de la cellule où je l'avais mit, et tu dis que tu l'as fait pour moi ? »

« Je te connais Haou, et je sais que si tu ne l'a pas tué c'est bien pour une raison » a t-il dit d'une façon bien trop calme.

« Ah oui ! Et quelle raison d'après toi ? »

« Haou, je te connais depuis longtemps, et je sais que si tu ne l'as pas tué... c'est parce que quand tu l'a vu avec ses parents morts à coté de lui, tu t'es vu toi quand tu il y a 6 ans, n'est ce pas ?»

« ... Je ... »

« Quand tes parents se font assassiner, tu était perdu et tu était seul, tu avais beau être le Prince à cet âge, sa n'empêchait pas que tu ne savais plus quoi faire. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi et maintenant j'ai envi de m'occuper de Jaden car il lui est arrivée la même chose »

«C'est possible, mais je... » chuchota Haou, hésitant.

Yohan n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour le prendre dans ses bras, auquel le roi y répondit.

«Yohan..., je ne veux pas m'occupait de lui, tu feras ça tout seul. »

« Euh... Hé bien... Il faudrait qu'une personne pour... s'occuper de lui pendant mes 4 jours d'absences » rigola-il géné.

« Sors » dit Haou d'un air désespéré « et fait attention à toi » dit-il en faisant une brève accolade a son meilleur ami.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Yohan était légèrement inquiet mais savait que cela ne posait pas de problème a son ami, le seul problème sera la réaction de Jaden, mais il ne sera plus là pour le voir.

Et le jeune homme s'en alla pour 4 jours laissant les deux ennemis seul à seul.

Jaden se réveilla il était seul dans la chambre, il faisait nuit noire, il aurait espérer que Yohan serait toujours dans la chambre mais malheureusement non. La peur commençait à l'envahir et décida de sortir, mais fut arrêter devant la porte, se rappelant de ce que son ami lui avait dit. Le Roi était-il prévenus de sa présence ? Il ne le savait pas mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre par Haou. Il resta comme ça, sa main accroché à la poignée de la porte se sachant quoi faire, puis d'un coup de colère, il cogna la porte puis poussa un cris de colère, pour s'écrouler devant la porte. Que faisait-il ? On venait de l'aider, on lui avait apporter à manger et il n'était toujours pas content ? Il se sentait stupide de réagir comme ça et décida de se remettre sur le lit.

Il resta là à regarder la plafond et à réfléchir jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre d'un coup avec violence.

Les yeux de Jaden s'ouvrirent en grands. En face de lui Haou. Le plus jeune sursauta, se leva du lit et se colla à la fenêtre face au Roi.

Ce dernier ria doucement :

« Hé Bien Hé Bien, tu as si peur que ça ? Je sais que tu as un mauvais souvenir des nos deux dernières rencontres, mais quand même.

« Je...euh...Yohan vous a dit ? » demanda Jaden effrayé.

« Bref passons, si je suis là c'est pas pour toi mais pour lui, alors un conseille, si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres, tu reviendras dans ta cellule. Est-ce clair ?

« … _enfoiré... _» dit Jaden de façon à ce que Haou ne comprenne pas, mais malheureusement le plus vieux avait pu entendre marmonner quelque chose.

« Tu as dit quoi là ? »

« Rien. »

…Un mot, un petit mot qui lui a mérité une énorme claque sur la joue. Le plus jeune porta sa main sur sa joue devenue rouge.

« T'es un suicidaire toi non ? Qu'est que tu viens de dire ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à revenir dans les yeux de Jaden :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez vous tué tout mon village? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à être en vie ? Dites moi, s'il vous plaît. »

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier sur ce que j'ai fait, d'accord ? Alors maintenant tu arrêtes avec tes questions stupides, personne n'y répondra et surtout pas moi. »

« Où est Yohan s'il vous plaît ? »

Haou prit un air désespéré :

« Rahhh t'es chiant, Yohan est partit pour 4 jours et m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, évidemment c'est pas vraiment ce que je vais faire. Maintenant stop tes questions. »

La peur commençait a envahir Jaden. Yohan n'était plus là et il était seul dans la chambre avec la personne qu'il détestait. Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas que Haou s'était approché de lui. Mais quand il essaya de reculer, le brun prit son visage entre ses mains et sans même que le prisonnier ne puisse riposter, il l'embrassa. Jaden, surpris essaya a tout prix de se dégager mais Haou avait beaucoup plus de forces et le plaqua contre la fenêtre. Comme le plus jeune ne voulait pas lui ouvrir le passage, il lui morda la lèvre inférieur, qui lui a permit de passer sa langue dans sa bouche. Quand ils se détachèrent, un fil de salive les séparait laissant le pauvre brun déboussolé et encore sur le choc. Une fois que Jaden s'était remit des ses émotions, Haou le poussa sur lit, coinçant ses poignets en haut de sa tête.

Il le regarda quelques instants et passa sa main libre au niveau de son entrejambe qui inquiéta Jaden encore plus. Le plus vieux commença à caresser son intimité lentement qui laissa au détenu pousser un petit cri de plaisir et de surprise. Le Roi satisfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ré-embrassa Jaden d'un chaste baiser et le libéra de son emprise.

« Tu te rends compte que tu devras subir ça pendant 4 jours ? Ria-il, Un mot à Yohan et tu finiras comme tes parents et comme Jesse. » rajouta Haou d'un air sadique.

« Co... Comment es-tu au courant ? » cria Jaden apeurer et triste par le fait que Jesse soit bel et bien mort.

« Je n'oublierai jamais la tristesse qu'il avait eu juste avant de mourir, il m'avait supplier de te laisser en vie tu sais ? Il tenait à toi, il t'aimait, tu aurais pu avoir ta chance avec lui, mais maintenant tu m'appartient. Jesse c'est du passé mais moi je suis là pour toi. J'ai beau te détester, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Maintenant reposes toi tu auras peut être à manger si... tu ne cogne pas encore la porte et faire du bruit comme tout à l'heure, dit-il en riant.

Sur ces mots, Haou s'en alla de la chambre laissant Jaden totalement effondré sur lit. Il se remettait a pleurer pour tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre : la mort de Jesse, de tout son village, que Yohan n'était plus là pour l'aider et maintenant que Haou commençait a faire des choses qu'il l'inquiétaient. Il ne voulait plus dormir, si le Roi venait recommencer ce qu'il venait de faire pendant son sommeil. Il avait peur mais à force de pleurer, il rejoignit les bras de Morphée jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

><p>Bon d'accord j'ai plusieurs jours de retard je suis désolé ^^' mais le prochain chapitre ne sera pas encore là car il n'est toujours pas ecrit et je n'ai toujours pas d'idée :x je vais me dépecher mais je pense qu'il y sera la semaine prochaine j'ai encore quelque heures d'histoire a gaspillé x) donc je pense l'ecrire ce week end brefff on s'en fou nah ? (un peu -.-) comme promit j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que les précédent =^.^= pas trop mécontente et comme j'ai dis, je vais commencer a faire un peu plus "mouvementé" le lemon arrivera au chapitre qui va arrivé :p sa sera mon premier donc un peu d'indulgence svp =) bon sur ce il n'y a pas de mot en japonais pas de traduction maintenant<p>

_Jikaï !_


	6. Humiliation

**Titre **: Souvenir, Douleurs, Amour ?

**Auteur **: ammy84

**Couple **: HaouxJaden

**Rating **: M et oui ça y est XD enfin bon c'est peut etre pas ce que vous penssait à l'origine mais ^^'

**Manga **: Yu Gi Oh Gx

**Disclamer **: Aucun personne ne m'appartiennes, ni la série, rien en faite x)

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy ?/Hurt**

* * *

><p><strong>Humiliation<strong>

Lorsque Jaden se réveilla, il n'y avait personne. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il remarqua qu'Haou n'était pas dans la chambre. A coté de lui, il vit une grande quantité de nourriture et se demandait s'il devait vraiment le manger. Alors il attendait, il réfléchissait, ne sachant quoi faire. Jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvre sans frapper, sans rien dire. Malheureusement c'était lui, le Roi. Il entra avec son sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« bien alors, tu manges pas ? Si je t'ai apporté ce petit-déjeuné ce n'est pas pour que tu le regardes tu sais ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim ! Vas t-en ! »

« Tu as un sacré culot pour me parler comme ça aussi facilement maintenant manges ou je te fais manger de force »

Jaden prit une grande inspiration avant de lancer :

« Je n'est pas FAIM, je ne veux pas manger, je veux voir Yohan, il n'y a que lui qui peut m'aider comme il l'a déjà fait ! Tu ne peux pas me faire manger de force. Je veux partir d'ici ou alors mourir mais je ne veux pas rester là! »

Puis sans prévenir Haou commença à rigoler et regarda Jaden de façon inquiétante. Effectivement, le roi prit une petite boucher de la nourriture qu'il y avait et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Jaden et réussi à mettre le tout dans la bouche du plus jeune. Ce dernier essaya de recraché mais une main était posé sur sa bouche et décida de l'avaler rapidement. Encore déboussolé par cet événement, il sursauta quand il vit l'autre brun prendre une autre bouché.

« Stop ! C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais manger, arrêtes... s'il te plaît. »

Finalement, Haou avala ce qu'il avait prit et attrapa les poignets de Jaden.

« Tu manges d'accord, c'est bien, mais qui te dis que s'est terminé ? » dit-il avant de sceller ses lèvres a celles de Jaden. Le pauvre jeune homme se sentait perdu. Il n'avait aucune chance contre son adversaire et crier à l'aide ne servirait à rien. Et alors, il se retrouva de nouveau allongé sur le sol avec Haou au dessus de lui. Il avait peur, il avait vraiment peur qu'il recommence comme la dernière fois. Et ça n'a pas raté. Haou passa doucement sa main sous le t-shirt de plus jeune et caressa les pointes roses placés sur son torse. Jaden poussa quelques petit cris de plaisir mais essaya à tout prix de contenir ses petits jouissements. Mais au final, un seul sortit de sa bouche quand la mains passa a travers son pantalons. Haou fit de très lents mouvements de haut en bas sur le seul tissus qui restait avant de toucher l'intimité du jeune homme. Jaden savait ce qu'il y aller avoir après et commença à pleurer.

Mais ce moment n'arrivait pas et n'arriverait plus. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une certaine personne venait d'arriver plus tôt que prévu. Oui, Yohan était bel et bien là à l'entrée de la chambre.

Haou se dégagea vite légèrement apeuré par la réaction du bleunet.

« Yohan ? Tu … tu est déjà rentré ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu était en train de faire ? »

« Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Yohan, je... »

« Vas dans la chambre Haou, je te rejoints après. »

Et Haou s'exécuta rapidement. Il beau être le roi, ça ne changer rien du faite que c'était Yohan qu'il l'avait sauvé et il lui en était redevable, alors il se devait de LUI obéir.

Une fois le roi partit, Yohan se retourna vers Jaden qui étai recroquevillé sur le lit, avec encore les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, histoire de le calmer un peu.

« Calme toi maintenant, il ne te feras plus rien. Excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je pensait que tu devais rentrer que dans 3 jours ? » annonça t-il faiblement.

« Une imprévue. » De la façon dont ce mot avait était dit, ne rassura pas Jaden, il l'avait si brutalement.

« Bon je te laisse, je vais lui parler » rajouta la bleunet avant de lâcher le plus jeune et de partir.

[XXX]

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'es passé par le tête ? » gueula Yohan.

« Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas m'occuper de lui, tu ne devais pas me le laisser ! »

« Ne rejettes pas la faute sur moi, imbécile ! Si je n'était pas arrivé qu'est ce que tu lui aurais fait ?

« Je suis désolé Yohan... je, je ne m'approcherai plus de lui » dit-il doucement en s'approchant du plus vieux et l'enlacer.

« J'espère bien », dit t-il le sourire aux lèvres et en resserra son étreinte sur Haou.

Plus les jours passèrent, plus Yohan remarqua le changement envers son meilleur ami. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne s'approcherait plus de Jaden, cela ne lui empêcher pas d'aller très souvent le voir ne serait-ce pour le regarder, ou lui parler de Jesse juste pour le désespérer. Le bleunet ne pouvais rien faire, Haou était comme ça et rien ne pouvais le changer. Lui aussi allait souvent voir le brun, mais plus il avait le voir, plus il ressentait un sentiment étrange. Haou faisait beaucoup moins attention à lui, il passait toujours son temps avec Jaden même si ce dernier le destetait. Le jeune brun aimer voir régulièrement Yohan lorsqu'il passait le voir dans sa chambre, mais a chaque fois qu'il venait le voir, soit Haou y était déjà, soit il arrivait quelque instants après. Une fois seul, le bleunet décida de lui en parler.

« Pourquoi restes-tu autant de temps avec lui ? »

« je sais pas j'aime bien l'embêter, puis j'ai promit de ne plus le toucher et c'est ce que je fais, je lui parles juste, je ne fais rien de mal ».

« Tu sais très bien qu'il te déteste. De quoi peux-tu bien parler pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang ? Qu'est ce que sa fait si je reste avec Jaden ? »

« Je... rien, c'est juste que nous deux, ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant. Avant on restait toujours ensemble et maintenant tu restes toujours avec « lui »... »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux sa serait stup... »

« SI ! C'est possible. »

A cette phrase le regard doré de Haou montrait beaucoup de colère :

« Imbécile ! Çà ne sert à rien, tu n'es pas le centre du monde j'te rappelles !» et la porte claqua laissant Yohan, seul dans leur chambre remplit de haine.

Et les jours continuèrent comme ils étaient mais Yohan et Haou ne s'addressaient la parole, seulement dans les moments où ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le bleunet n'en pouvait plus, tout ça était la faute à Jaden. Il se maudissait lui même de l'avoir libérer, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière alors il décida de faire une vengeance qu'il aura du mal à oublier.

Il entra dans la chambre du brun et évidemment il n'était pas seul. Haou était encore avec lui collé au mur alors que l'autre ne bougeait pas de son lit, les jambes collées à son torse. Lorsque le plus vieux entra, le regard de Jaden s'illumina, il ne serait plus seul avec le roi. Au croisement du regard de Yohan, Haou poussa un sentiment de dégoût puis sortit de la chambre.

« Qu'est ce qui passes entre toi et Haou? » demanda Jaden afin de combler un peu le vide

« Rien ! » dit-il sèchement.

« Euh... très bien... » bégaya l'autre, surpris par la froideur de son ami. « tu est sûr que ça va Yohan ? » rajoutât-il quand ce dernier se posa sur le lit « tu as l'air biz... »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi »

« Moi ? Quoi donc ? »

Mais il ne pu faire un mot de plus que Yohan le plaqua contre le lit.

Jaden commença à s'inquiéter :

« Hé, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Mais cette phrase ne lui a valut qu'une gifle.

« Pour... » Mais il fut coupé par les lèvres de son ami. Celui ci lui mord les lèvre pour avoir accès à la langue de l'autre. Jaden ne pouvais pas se dégager, Yohan avait plus de forces. Sa peur recommençait à l'envahir, cette fois c'était son héros qui lui faisait du mal, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Le bleunet retira le t-shirt du plus jeune avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou.

« La... Lâches moi, _Onégaï _», Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, il continua son petit jeu et glissa ses lèvres sur son cou, le léchant et le suçant avec violence.

Jaden pleurait tout ce qu'il pouvait, pourquoi Yohan lui faisait ça, qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'il lui fasse ça ? Le plus âgé fit descendre le pantalons du brun pour le jeter sur sol, dont rejoignit également le t-shirt. Le domineur pris dans sa bouche, une des deux perles roses qui se trouvait sur le torse de l'autre, le mordillant, laissant à l'autre pousser continuellement de petits cris de plaisir. Mais une mains se posa sur son entre-jambes, qui la caressait à travers le seul tissus qui s'interposer. Impatient, Yohan descendu ce vêtement qui le gênait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, pour lui faire rejoindre les autres vêtement qui se trouvaient sur le planché.

Jaden était maintenant complément nu devant le bleunet, qui sans prévenir inséra un doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Ce dernier cria de douleur, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite mais il ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

« Arrêtes... Yohan, … ne le fait pas je t'en pris, tout mais pas ça ! » pleura t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

« … Il ne fallait pas t'interposer, mais c'est ma faute c'est vrai, je n'aurais jamais du te libérer. J'aurai du te laisser mourir, comme le reste de tes amis» raconta t-il sur un ton faible en ouvrant son propre pantalons, « il ne fallait PAS ! »

« Yohan ! »

...Mais c'était trop tard. Le bleunet pénétra avec violence le brun qui cria bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Les larmes coulèrent à flots sur ses joues rosies. Il entama directement ses coups de reins violent, un par un, ne laissant pas à Jaden de reprendre convenablement son souffle. Ses jouissements s'accentuèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Yohan toucha son point sensible où il se déversa sur son propre torse. Puis Yohan le suivit, en déversant sa semence dans le corps du prisonnier dans un cris d'extase.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes afin de reprendre le souffle, puis l'ami du Roi se retira de l'autre corps.

« Finis..., c'est finis. » soupirât-il en deux souffle.

« Finis ? Pas tout à fait. » en se revelevant. Devant le regard effrayer de Jaden, Yohan souria puis prit en bouche le sexe dressé du brun qui gémissait sans relâche devant les coup de langue de l'autre. Puis venu le moment ou l'orphelin se délivra de nouveau dans sa bouche.

Cette fois c'était vraiment finit. Yohan rattacha son pantalons et lâcha une phrase pour achever le violé.

« Maintenant c'est finit, et si tu ne veux pas que ça recommence, Haou ne doit pas être au courant, si il te demande, euh... tu te débrouilles, mais il n'a pas à savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Puis de toute façon, c'est un peu de sa propre faute de toute façon » lâcha t-il tout en rigolant puis sortit de la chambre, laissant le pauvre prisonnier seul, violé, pleurant de ton son corps qui lui faisait souffrir et dont il avait honte.

Il se sentit salit, souiller, humilier et il n'avait plus personne pour l'aider, mais s'il se laissait mourir, qu'est ce qu'Haou pourrait bien lui faire ? Rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qui venait de lui arriver mais ça pourrait encore recommencer. Finalement la fatigue prit dessus de lui et s'endormir une fois qu'il avait enfin pu mettre son pantalons difficilement et qu'il s'était coucher sur le lit.

* * *

><p>Et voila après un petit moment de retard ^^' désolé... voila mon 6è chapitre et enfin mon premier lemon (même si c'est un viol =^.^=...) mais bref. Donc quand j'ai relu ce chapitre, je remarqué qu'il manquait des détails mais je pouvais pas faire autrement (enfin si mais sinon le chapitre aurai été trop long, et je sais ce que sa fait quand il y a un chapitre qui est trop long sa décourage ^^')... bref j'ai tout essayer pour que le lemon entre dans ce chapitre 6 comme j'avais promi ^.^ donc désolé si sa rend la lecture désagreable :s mais aussi, il n'y auura que 2 lemons... donc il en reste un et celui la sera le bon (ou pas je dit rien ;p) donc dite moi par <strong><em>Reviews<em> =) ** si vous en voulez un autre voila maintenant que celui la est poster je vais essayer de faire le suivant plus rapidement j'ai un peu plus d'idée... Ouais sa devrait aller xD donc maintenant merci encore a ce qui suivent et encore désolé du retard

PS : la p'tite personne sadik qui ma mit la review... j'espere que ce chapitre été asser (bon) mauvais pour Jaden :p! et mercii pour ton com'

_Jikaï ! ^^_


	7. Un Changement De Situation

Bon bah je réessaie de continuer cette fic malgré plusieurs chose qui m'ont quelque peu dégouté d'écrire... Je en sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais de toute façon, j'ai commencé je fini ! Donc j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 7 en espérant qu'il sera assez bien. (Je sais, il est un peu court mais pour le moment j'ai un grand manque d'inspiration alors je vais essayer de faire la suite un peu plus tard ^

Voila tout est dit ^^ maintenant j'espère qu'il va vous plaire..

* * *

><p>Jaden ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié et salit depuis cette nuit. Yohan avait osé le violé sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ils étaient supposés être amis, le bleunet l'avais sauvé de cette prison et maintenant il lui prit sa virginité sans rien lui demander. Ses reins lui faisaient affreusement souffrir, rien d'étonnant étant donné que c'était sa première fois mais sa souffrance s'accentuer. Qu'allait t-il faire quand Haou viendrait le voir comme à son habitude ? Il n'allait tout de même pas dire ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Et si s'était un ordre qu'il avait donné à Yohan ?<p>

De nouveau beaucoup de questions lui venaient en tête. Plus personne ne pouvait l'aider maintenant, il avait tous ses espoirs dans son bourreau mais maintenant c'est finit. Il était allongé sur le lit, seulement vétu d'un simple pantalons.

Comme, il le pensait Haou entra sans demander son avis, et le vit là enroulé dans les couvertures. D'habitude Jaden l'aurai engueuler mais là, non rien, le Roi n'entendait que des petits sanglots. Il resta planté là à écouté, pensant qu'il craqué d'être enfermé dans cette chambre.

Il s'approcha du lit, et tira d'un coup sec la couverture et vit en train de pleurer, Jaden la tête reposant sur ses genoux, et ses larmes qui avaient déjà mouillé les draps.

Le Roi hésita entre deux options : rigoler devant cette scène, ou le prendre dans ses bras dans l'espoir d'avoir sa confiance.

Il choisit malheureusement cette deuxième option et s'assied sur le lit avant d'entourer ses bras. Mais Jaden ne voyait pas ça de la même façon. Il avait maintenant peur des contacts avec les autres et surtout que Haou était capable d'absolument tout. Alors il repoussa les bras du plus vieux et essaya tant bien que mal à courir de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de s'effondrer devant la porte sous l'atroce douleur qui lui produisaient ses reins.

Le Roi restait assit sur le lit se demandant qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

- Viens ici Jaden.

Mais aucune réponse... l'interpellé s'était remit en position fœtal la tête de nouveau sur ses genoux, les larmes continuant à tomber.

Haou se décida à se rapprocher de nouveau vers lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Jaden... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- …

- Jaden... Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait quand tu t'énervais sur moi, c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer, plaisanta t-il

- Menteur...

- Pardon ?

- Menteur... C'est faux ! Il commença à crier. Tout est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui lui à demander il me l'a dit ! Je le sais !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes !

- …, et les larmes redoublèrent.

Haou resta un moment perdu, ne comprenant absolument plus rien. Il avait demander quoi et à qui ?

- Jaden qu'est ce que tu insinue ?

- Je suis sur que c'est toi qui lui à demandé de me faire ça...

- Qui ? Qui Jaden ?, cria t-il avant d'attraper le bras du plus jeune.

- Laches-moi !Pleura t-il

- Non ! Dis moi d'abord qui t'as fait du mal !

- Y... Yohan...

Le regard doré du Roi s'assombrit. Yohan n'aurait quand même pas osé s'en prendre à lui à cause de leur dispute ?

- … Que t'as t-il fait Jaden !

Mais il n'osa pas le dire. Surtout qu'il devait surtout pas lui raconter. Yohan l'a dit, s'il le disait à Haou, ça risquerait de recommencer.

Mais s'il le disait peut être qu'il pourrait l'aider... Humm non... Jaden pensait bien que c'était impossible qui puisse faire une chose pareille.

- Jaden !

Il ferma le yeux de peur qu'il le frappe une bonne fois pour toute, et se décida enfin à poser ses mains sur ses hanches afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et Haou n'était pas idiot, il avait bien comprit. Il senti la colère lui montait. Yohan ne voulait jamais qu'on lui fasse du mal, alors pourquoi il lui à fait ça ?  
>Jaden continuait à pleurer, il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur il en été conscient, il ne devait pas dire ce qu'il c'était passé.<p>

Haou le regardait d'un air incompréhensible... Maintenant que devait-il faire, il n'était pas très doué dans ce genre de situation après tout c'est en priorité Yohan qu'il s'occupait de lui quand ça n'allait pas. Mais il se décida à le reprendre dans ses bras dans l'espoir que Jaden ne le repousse pas une seconde fois.

Et ce fut le cas, Jaden n'avait plus de force pour riposter tellement il pleurait et décida de se laisser faire.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi a t-il fait ça, gémissait Jaden à longueur de temps.

- …, Haou ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne le savait même pas lui même, malgré qu'il pense que cela avait à voir avec leur dispute.

- S'il vous plait... Je ne devait rien dire, s'il sais que vous savez, il.. il recommencera.

Haou fut assez perturbé de voir Jaden le vouvoyer. Ca voudrait dire qu'il avait peur de lui ? Il préféra lui poser la question.

- Je sais pas... Je sais plus... j'en peux plus !

Chose totalement inespérée, Jaden enroula ses bras autour d'Haou, qui fut tout de même assez surprit par cette réaction.

- Tu vas rester avec moi maintenant, Yohan ne sera plus capable de te faire du mal puis...

- Non ! Il va se poser des questions et risque de recommencer !

- Bien sur qu'il se posera des questions et alors ? Tant que tu seras avec moi il te fera rien !

- Je t'en supplie, je veux plus que ça recommence !

Et Haou n'y répondit et resserra son étreinte.

- Viens, proposa t-il en levant avant de tendre la main. Main que Jaden accepta pour se s'aider à se lever du lit. Ses hanches lui faisait affreusement souffrir mais il devait tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée dans la chambre du Roi.

Mais une fois dans la nouvelle pièce, Jaden sentit un glaçon glacial lui parcourir son corps. En effet Yohan était déjà à l'intérieur...

* * *

><p>voilà, il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment, je vais essayé de de faire mieux aux prochain ^^ merci de laisser des reviews... M'enfin moi personnelement j'aime pas trop, vous aussi certainement mais bon ^^'' faut bien s'y remettre -"<p>

en éspérant de faire mieux au prochain chapitre..


End file.
